User blog:O175HayStacksO/google translate
When working, Phantom Fabie sees light from the office air. When entering the playdom feed, the player must carry his light (ZAD press) at the soonest possible time. If Pratty Faid agrees, they will move to a black out of temporary work. As in the second game, the BB also tries to play. Wait until the sides are heard side by side and the sound that shows up. If you get BB, it will be temporarily unsettling. Freddie's "Five", a nightmare for Freddie, appears only when Freddles is on his desktop and in his office. Surprise them. When a player is allowed to submit many players, the nightmare Freddy Nightmare ends in peace. When the night starts, the BB balloon is already poured into the office. After reducing the screen, it is possible to sit. When you make a donation, be careful not to invade your lamp, because it leads to competition in immediate gaming. If he is sitting, he will turn the light back to his place, otherwise it will attack when he retires. Bonnie Cove Pirate (CAM 05) and Foxy. If required by Foxy, select Bonnie when the player is in operation or will soon be removing the camera. In addition, Bonnie and Foxy may have an impact on Internet users. Foxy lives on the road to pirate ships. On Freddie's night, the player will have to control him (but when the player changes the table) to reduce his attack or go to the office. After joining the office, he will participate in this section and open the open door. When all parts of the office are in the box, he plays and plays the game. Otherwise, the foxy can be removed at night (and if he is also active), if a player dies. While working, Phantom Fabie will be able to see the light from the air in the office. Upon entering playdom feed, the player should bring his lightlight (ZAD press) as soon as possible. If Pratty Faid has agreed, they will move to a black out of temporary assignment. Golden Freddy: When he appears after counting the tablet, pull it back up quickly to get rid of him! Staring at him for too long will end your drive with an unpleasant surprise! Almond is its way into the ventilation system, but unlike other animatronics is holes, you get a hole that the office will never leave and enter the office at the moment the vent door opens. The only way to stop it is to use a bleed trap that can only be active at one point at a time, forcing you to follow the mangled location in the hole to ensure that the correct aperture traps are active. Once in your office, almonds will hang from the ceiling creating sound interference before finally dropping down to keep you jumpscare. This concrete is spread around the air, and the negative that remains in your face is negative. Follow the phone call and focus on it. She goes into peace, so do not worry about her listening, but when she attacks you, you should see the visa on your face. Write this doorbar. William Afton will also attack all night, and this event will be an event or if everything happens, then there will be no way to find out before. You will always attack the wall appropriate to the van, and when it will happen, you will have a disturbing harassment inside Ventilation and the lights will be shocked. In the event, athletes on the faces of the players will only be a part of the offense to stop the termination Scrap Baby: In the night it will appear on the other side of the page, it has been demolished and seems to be changing. There will be an exciting record. You can skip at every time by clicking on this button, but each time you lose 1% of power and it will not affect it until it's ready to fall. You must prevent clicking on the button until you move. By greeting him at this point, he will leave your office and will not come back. If you do not recognize the edit and display the monitor, you only have one problem. Rockstar Freddy: This will stay at night in your workplace, and it will work for a while, working at a level of 5 levels. If you pay, you're back. Remember that the money does not fall, but your way will end with Freddy's Freddy, who is in front of you. The problem is that the virtue of virtue can be, especially when the FAF Security Antenna is. See, there are few fingers available. If you have short-term summaries, or that you do not want to sell it here, just a few minutes. It will make rockstar Freddy and be able to make money. Funtime Foxy: He watches behind a widow waiting for the start. See the steps and read the letters to see the time it launches; There will always be a clock, but time will be worthwhile. For example, the game can be from 01:00, 02:00, 3:00, etc. Remember that time because "time to show" is the right time to find it, there is only one way to get rid From the games, and they are monitored when the clock changes If you watch a camera during a game, it will extend the delay for a few hours (and the character will change) every hour of the game takes 45 seconds and you will See the time to play; use this to read when you want to see the funky curtain fun to make sure Isvayzn time does not work It is not necessary because it is not displayed in the menu menu, but the current Dee Only can play Lolbit. When it functions, "This sign up" is displayed. Players need to attach L - O - L to your keyboard and remove it. Lollette does not receive the actual control of the player, but Lolbert's noise plays the animation of the Music fork. Old Man Consequences (Steam page)- Phishing is available. Old Man Consequences (In-game)- Use the C button on the boat, but the watchman will stop the short time. Trash and the Gang- What. our Foxy Rockstar Ferguson is a part of a workshop. If you are able to find out before you find Rockstar Fox. And there are still those who are eager to make, not to harm them. Of course, some people can not stay well with you at night, such as the depth reports in 60 ° 100 or 5 minutes for purchase. However, there is a problem called Foxstar Rockstar. Find out some of the places that some have taken for a while. Foxy Rockstar your browser is running for office. If you can play before you leave the office you see Rockstar Fox. And yet there are those who are accustomed to with acne, do no harm to cut. Of course, some good can not allow it to stay with you at night, like a meter depth reports at 60 ° 100 or rent the room for 5 minutes. However, there is a problem with the name Foxstar Rockstar. Well find a place able to attract some of the past is past. A few left: left and left, will not close to the camera. Before you get closer to the door, you can see how to listen to your music. He opened the door and returned to darkness. all the balance: left or left, will not be close to the cameras. before you reach near the door open to find out what will be listening to your music. he opened the door and return to the darkness. A Frenchman Karen is back in the rooms and in the service room of your computer. But this time playing a thin Óþekktarleikur called "offer: 8 pages ". Help him find the pages and make him look at the provider! (this is a google translated mechanic from a game we're working on) Doodle Freddy: Relax, Playground Freddie is eliminated. He sits in the parts and the service room and plays video games on his big screen TV. What is his game? Five nights with a hug, sure. The problem is that the toy Freddie is not very good at video games and if he loses his game, he probably blame her for that. Check the details and service cameras to see how he does it. There are three ways Office with Mister Hugs and five nights, and only one door can close simultaneously. Click on Cam for the toy Freddy's monitor and make sure the correct door is closed to prevent Mr. Hug entering his office. If you check on the toy Freddy and see the game on his screen, it means that Mr. Hug has already surprised him, and now Doodle Freddy is in his way to jumpscare her. There's no way to calm him down as soon as Freddy jumps off. I did official this time and he is called doodle freddy FreddyFaz bear approaches from the left hole, rises from the darkness and progressess step by step towards the door. follow him on the monitor, close the door, stand at the doorway and close the door. as he moves faster as the building gets warmer, players need to be cold as possible at 60 degrees Baby's circles, stress and dreams Dew: Everyone walks in the right direction, but each one visits only once a night and changes their attacks every night so they do not know who's the first one waiting for. There are two ways to protect you. One of them is closing the right door and closing it overnight (which is obviously impossible because it eliminates energy). Another is to buy your fingers in award winning prize. The bonus corner has three popular toy items: Bonnie, Mangle and Baby, and their money will be very small, so it is important to buy the characters so they can be seen in the room. The currency phase is for the purchase of small toys and there are two ways to collect them at night. One way to prevent other attacks is drawings. Every achievement gives you money. A kidney kidneys, feelings and dreams that are drinking: Everyone goes by the way, but only in the night, just change the night, because I do not know how to wait. There are two ways to protect themselves. One right of right is to cross the door and in the night (night is not more obvious because it breaks energy). One is to buy the price and price. In this case there are three bonus games: Bonnie, Magiel and Children. Your small benefit is important, so that you can buy it naturally, so that they can see the space at the bottom. There are short-term purchases of small businesses, and there are two ways to buy at night. One of the ways to attack another, use photos. All the services will be for refunds. Egg eggs, dreams and drinks: Everyone is on the street, but only at night, just change the night, because I do not know how to wait. There are two ways to protect yourself. A rule comes from the door and the night (the night is not clear because it is brown). One is going to buy the value and value. In this case, there are three dues: Bonnie, Magiel and children. Your small part is important so that you can get approval for the site to be found at the bottom of the page. There are catering centers for small businesses, and there are two ways to stay overnight. One way to kill another person is to use pictures. All programs are for memory. Music Man (oh Lordy): He is always behind you and it's the voice that started. If you keep making a lot of noise, it will have to work slower, play drums together faster and faster, to finish your scary run by jumping for fear Category:Blog posts